You see me and I see you
by xXxIchxLiebexLxXx
Summary: This is a one-shot I made on Quizilla for someone. It's about a girl named Sway who's bline and in love with the famous Neji Hyuga.


"Hey, Ocean? Do you think everyone has someone there for them? Watching over them?" A young girl asked, and her older sister looked over from her book.  
"What do you mean? Like angels in heaven?" Ocean was serious, not really believing in fate or love at first sight. She believed more in what books said about humans and love. Sway was sitting with her knees to her chest, smiling dreamily in the way she always did when she thought about her dream boy.  
"No...like...there's someone you're supposed to be with, and you don't know it, but they're watching you. Always near you." Her long hair was splayed over her back, like a purple waterfall. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, seeing nothing but blackness. She had been blind since she had been born, and her mother had been so distraught over her daughter's disability. She had had one more child after Sway, Dream, and then had disappeared from their lives. The four girls' father was still around; he was off on missions and rarely had time to be with the girls. But they managed to survive. Ocean and Breeze were able to get jobs easily, though Breeze frequently lost them because of her violent temper.  
"That's impossible, Sway. You should stop daydreaming; it's bad for your future." Said the second eldest of the family, Breeze. Her coal eyes were glaring at her younger sister. Breeze never fully forgave Sway for the disappearance of their mother, who she blamed.  
"Future? What future? I have none!" Sway said, rising to her feet, and turning towards the sound of her sister.  
"Well, maybe it's because you're the freak of the family! You made Mom leave!! And Dream was only a few weeks old when she left!! She hated herself for your blindness!!!" Sway felt tears slide down her face, and she walked past Breeze, feeling around for Kenny, her Seeing Eye dog. She needed to get away and quick.  
"Kenny? Kenny, here boy! Ah! Kenny, wanna go for a walk? Come on, boy." She slipped her hand in the harness and walked out of the large house she lived in. Konoha was a nice place to live, sure, but they could still be cruel to anyone they didn't believe fit in. Suddenly, Kenny began to growl.  
"What are you doing out here? Why isn't one of your sisters with you?" Sway began to get pink in the face; it was Neji Hyuga, a serious boy about her age. She liked the sound of his voice, and the way he seemed so confident.  
"Ah...I've got Kenny, so I'm safe. B-Breeze is being a bit...c-cruel, so I-I decided to go out for a bit." She smiled, and she didn't know how it made Neji feel.  
Neji's POV  
*Wow...she's really pretty and sweet. But I don't like the idea of her being alone like this...even if she's got a dog. I feel bad that her sister is so mean to her, so...uh, what do I do!?* "How about I take you to get something to eat?"  
No One's POV  
"Sure, but I don't think I'll eat much. Kenny'll eat a t-ton, though." She said, her heart beating slightly faster than normal. Walking near Neji, they made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen (original, huh?) and sat down next to each other. Kenny sat near Sway's feet, licking the meat off of a bone.  
"What'll it be Neji? Sway?" Said the owner. Sway picked up the menu and stared at it, causing the two men to laugh to themselves.  
"I don't know. Whatever you think is good, Neji-kun." She said, giving the menu to no one in particular. Neji ordered one beef and one miso ramen, and he fidgeted his fingers. He was thinking of how long he'd been watching her, how long he'd loved her vulnerability and her complete trust in everyone. Just as he was about to say something, the ramen arrived and they began to eat.  
"It's good, Neji. Thank you for picking my ramen; I just don't know what's good." He smiled and continued to eat his ramen, staring into space. Once they were done (Kenny ate most of Sway's ramen), they stood at the crossroads, each going in a different direction.  
"Be careful, Sway-san. I still don't think it's wise for you to be walking alone." She smiled and toed the ground with her foot. Kenny stood still, waiting for her signal.  
"I'll be okay, Neji-kun. No one on this road would hurt me. My father made sure that no one would. Maybe I'll "see" you later. I think Ocean may keep me in my room for awhile. Bye!" They separated and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile....

Back at the house, everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting for their sister to come home. Ocean was still reading her book, although she had finished long before and had started a new one. Breeze was fidgeting, her fingers drumming the wooden table in a steady beat, her chin resting on her palm.  
"Breeze? Breeze? BREEZE!!!!" Shouted their thirteen year-old sister, Dream. She had pounded the table, upsetting their game. She was only acting angry, but she still made an impression.  
"What?!" Breeze shouted, her anger was true and genuine.  
"It's your turn." Dream said simply. Breeze's face went blank, and then she got angry. She picked up the game and threw it on the floor, causing Dream to be open-mouthed and shocked. Ocean looked up from her book and glared at Breeze in a stern, motherly way.  
"Was that really necessary?" She asked, causing Breeze to feel a little guilty and yet, her anger was still apparent.  
"She's just really annoying! She's always so freaking hyper, and I'm sick of it!!!" Breeze shouted. Dream fake-cried and Ocean stood up; her book fell onto the floor.  
"Pick it up. Dream-chan, where is Sway? She hasn't returned yet, and I'm getting worr--" She was interrupted by Kenny, who ran in barking, his harness torn nearly off. Each of the girls gasped at this, since Kenny rarely left Sway alone outside of the house.  
"Kenny-chan? Where is Sway-chan?" Dream asked the dog, barking at him.  
"Cut it out, Dream. We've gotta find her." The girls took Kenny and ran onto the street, which was by now, flooded with water. This only made them panic more, and they separated and spread out. Dream went to the Hyuga complex, looking for Neji, who she knew Sway liked. She rapped on the door until her knuckles were red. Finally Neji opened the door, his face grew concerned once he saw Dream's face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, afraid of what she would say. His fears were soon confirmed.  
"Sway's missing! Kenny came home without her!!!" He came out of the house, and shut the door.  
"I'll help you find her." They went different ways and after two hours he spotted something in the mud. He ran over and saw Sway lying in the mud, bruises on her face, arms, stomach and legs. He made a cry of shock and anguish, and picked her up, and gently carried her to the hospital. He then alerted her sisters, who came over as quick as they could. Neji was still in the waiting room when they came, Kenny leading the way.  
"Is she okay?" Ocean asked, out of breath.  
"I think so. She wants to see you guys. Apparently some drunks saw her and took advantage of her blindness. One took Kenny away, they wanted to satisfy their disgusting, perverted fantasies...but she fought. They left her for dead." Hearing this, the girls ran in. An hour later, they came out again, still shaken.  
"S-She wants to see _you _Neji." Dream said, her eyes red from crying. Breeze was also sullen and leaning against Ocean, who was even more serious than usual.  
"Oh. Okay." He walked down the hall and looked into rooms with patients lying in beds, tubes coming out of their noses and mouths. He saw the same sight in Sway's room, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, her hand scratching between Kenny's ears. He lay next to her, but jumped down when Neji came in.  
"It's me, Sway." Her face grew peaceful when she heard his voice, and she sighed.  
"Ah...Neji-kun, thank you for saving me. I might not have ever been found if you hadn't looked."  
"No...your sister, Dream, came to my house. I didn't know...I didn't..." But Sway held up a hand, silencing Neji instantly.  
"Can I tell you something, Neji-kun? I've always liked you, Neji. Always. But I thought you wouldn't like me because of my blindness...like Breeze-chan. But you saw me, and I saw you." He walked over and leaned over her.  
"Can I tell _you _something? I've always liked you, too. Always."  
"Then why don't you kiss me?" He bolted back, surprised.  
"Wha-?" But she persisted in this, asking him over and over again. Finally, Neji caved in. He leaned over and kissed her gently. He heard cheers behind him, and barks. Breeze, Dream, Ocean and Kenny were celebrating their sister's first real kiss. Neji smiled, and he vowed to always protect her. Always.


End file.
